no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Inukashi
Inukashi means 'dog lender' in Japanese, because she loans out dogs for people to use as a heat source. She lives in a hotel, where she rents rooms and dogs to homeless people for warmth. The dogs see Inukashi as their leader and listen to Inukashi's commands. Apart from this, Inukashi also buys information, food, clothing and the like and sells it to people who want it. Appearance Inukashi is short, with a slender frame and long dark hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She dresses (most likely due to limited resources) in old, worn clothes -- a low-cut, long sleeved button up blouse of faded maroon and old blue pants that are ripped at the hems. She wears a grey belt and tan, strapped sandles. Personality Inukashi is an independent person who views humans as despicable. Inukashi is quick tempered and speaks their mind very bluntly. She has a rash way of speaking and Rikiga considers her a brat. Inukashi is very cocky and self aware, but has a kinder side. Inukashi loves her dogs and constantly speaks about how they're better and kinder than humans. She thinks that Shion is a huge oddball -- not only because of his looks but also because of his personality and naivety -- however she still offers him a job. As the series goes on, Inukashi finds herself wondering if she'd gotten too attached. It is implied that Inukashi is younger than Shion and Nezumi, but she seems to dabble in more dangerous things than they do in order to provide for her dogs and herself. Overall, Inukashi is very tough. Rikiga even says in the novel that Inukashi may be tougher than Nezumi in the long run, remarking, "Maybe I should watch out more for the dog than the fox." Inukashi is very cunning and wary of the world around her, and has a great understanding of the world she lives in. She has a deep fear of suffering, pain and death, and despite usually being closed off and secretive, is open about this fact. Nezumi often uses this to manipulate her. Inukashi doesn't understand caring for other living beings besides her dogs until the end of the series when Shion saves a baby and entrusts it to her. She also cares greatly for Shion, and on some level even Nezumi. When Shion and Nezumi are inside the correctional facility, it is shown in the novels that Inukashi can't help but wish for them to survive the ordeal. Inukashi doesn't like it, but is glad when Nezumi is willing to sing for her dogs when they're dying. When she asked about the Correctional Facility, Nezumi also promised to sing Inukashi's soul away if she were to die. History Little is known of Inukashi's origins, yet, as a baby, she was taken care of by an old man - primarily the man's dog, whom Inukashi refers to as her mother. From then on she is exposed to living and communicating with the dogs around her. Later in her life, she tries to search for resources and ends up in Nezumi's place, where the latter accuses her of stealing. This meeting consequently starts the beginning of their antagonistic interactions. Relationships Nezumi Nezumi and Inukashi have a relationship that is strictly based on business. As it was revealed in No. 6 Beyond, they first met not long after Nezumi escaped from No. 6 to the West Block, when Inukashi broke into Nezumi's home, mistakenly thinking it was uninhabited. Inukashi began to feel strong resentment toward Nezumi when he charged an extremely high price for singing for the soul of Inukashi's mother, a dog that had taken care of her since she was a child. Nezumi and Inukashi's relationship seems to turn volatile often, and they seem to argue and even threaten each other frequently. Nevertheless, they seem to hold at least some regard for each other, and Inukashi worries about not only Shion's but also Nezumi's safety when the two of them enter the Correctional Facility. Shion Inukashi thought Shion was very strange, in both personality and looks. At first she was very wary and just treated him as Nezumi's pet, but later she develops a soft spot for Shion. She, like Rikiga, gives Shion a much friendlier treatment than she gives Nezumi, even before they start to get to know each other better. She also offered Shion a job washing her dogs. 'Rikiga ' Inukashi and Rikiga have a disdain for each other. Even though they work together later in the series, it's begrudgingly. Rikiga calls Inukashi a brat, and she calls Rikiga an old man. She has a great dislike of Rikiga's alcoholic tendencies, and constantly makes remarks about the smell. 'Getsuyaku ' In the novels, Gestsuyaku is Inukashi's business partner. He is a citizen of No. 6 who takes care of the trash produced by the Correctional Facility. In exchange for money, he takes out all the leftover food and articles of clothing from the trash and gives it to Inukashi, who sells it to the food and clothing stalls. Later in the books, Inukashi pays Getsuyaku to mess around with the cleaning robots to make them spew trash around. He is also paid to put tiny capsules into the robots, which release a horrid smell that affects many of the workers in the correctional facility. Trivia It's implied in some instances that Inukashi is physically female. However, Nezumi on several occasions directly uses male titles when referring to her, such as 'Prince'. Her gender is directly given and stated, but in some instances, is implied to be nonbinary. In Episode 9 of the anime, Inukashi is made to pretend to be one of Rikiga's "working girls" in her efforts to help Shion and Nezumi gather more information about the correctional facility. This ordeal greatly unsettles Inukashi, prompting her to cry in front of Shion, who is surprised by how thin her shoulders are, suggesting Inukashi was born physically female. Throughout the story thus far, Inukashi refers to herself as "俺(ore)", a masculine personal pronoun. This implies, given the implications of Shion's thoughts in regards to Inukashi's physicality, that she was assigned female at birth, thus making her nonbinary, but predominantly female. In the novels, Inukashi does not refer to herself with gendered pronouns, but is still implied to be female.Category:Characters